Angelique Layne
Angelique Layne is a Mage and current Judge of Eternia, having taken on the role after her mentor and previous Judge of Eternia ??? died in her sleep. Despite being the youngest member out of the Judges, Angelique is just as powerful as her older counterparts and just as respected despite her current achievements not fully stacking up to theirs. Appearance Angelique has been called strikingly beautiful on many occasions, with most suitors citing her light blues as her most appeasing feature. Personality Originally being completely closed off from others due to the traumatic experiences dealt to her after having been a slave, Angelique has become able to finally open to those around her emotionally. History Originally born in Bosco to a family of six, Angelique was the second youngest child in the family. Because of the families poor living conditions and her father's preexisting relationship with the local gang, Angelique was stolen from her family as payment for her father's debts. For years, she lived out her life as slave, being traded and sold numerous times until she took matters into her own hands and killed her current master at the time and escaped on a cargo ship. She eventually found herself on the docks of Eternia, finally free from her life as a slave. As luck would have it, Angelique would be taken in by one of Eternia's magic instructors and enrolled in one of its schools when her natural affinity for magic was discovered. With this discovery, Angelique's skill magic gained her plenty of attention from the countries military officers. Equipment Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''While originally unaware of her magic power, Angelique discovered her gift when put through the rigorous training at one of Eternia's magic schools. There, it was discovered that Angelique's pool of magic could potentially reach that of one of Eternia's soldiers who'd participated in one of the previous wars. After years of experience, Angelique's magical reserves now rank among the top in the country, making her one of the most adept mages around. As evidenced by her talent with her particular set of magic, Angelique has reservoirs large enough to enable her to effortlessly switch from one kind of magic to another. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Thanks to her military training, Angelique is capable of performing incredible feats of strength that far surpass the limits of normal humans. When stacked against her comrades, her strength is considered on the lower end of the totem pole but that's not to say she isn't incredibly strong. On the contrary, Angelique has wrestled with ogres on numerous occasions and managed to more than hold her own, putting her in a weight class far above most mages. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Despite her small stature, Angelique is a glutton for punishment as evidenced by her successfully surviving an encounter and a battle with an ogre chief who are reputed as the strongest amongst their race. '''Enhanced Speed: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tactical Expert: Expert Weapon Specialist: ' 'Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. 'Light Magic '(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): A type of Magic that involves the manipulation and creation of light for various purposes, mainly revolving around offense and defense. 'The Knight '(換装 Kansō): This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. * '''Regularion Armor: ** Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法, Raikō no Zōkei Mahō): Eye Magic '(目魔法 ''Me Mahou): A form of magic that utilizes one's eyes as the catalyst in order to produce a variety of effects. It is usually used as a supplementary or secondary magic to aid the user with their primary magic or give them an added ability. * 'Heaven's Eye '(天眼 Tengan): A form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. Angelique mainly uses this spell for long distance spy-work and to keep track of her opponents during combat. Trivia * Angelique's appearance is based off Dinah Lance otherwise known as the character Black Canary from '''DC Comics. * Angelique is partly based off the character Karris White Oak from the Lightbringer series. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Human Category:Spy Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Light Magic User